


Numbers???

by Classic_Rocker2000



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Gen, I'm in the pits of writer's block sue me, John is mostly trolling at least partly that stupid, OOC, Taken from a Tumblr post, There are very few sane people here, Wait I already made that one clear, You can probably tell I wrote this on George's birthday, chatroom shenanigans, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Rocker2000/pseuds/Classic_Rocker2000
Summary: The boys have an incredibly stupid debate. This time about the fact that all odd numbers have the letter 'e' (Text taken from a Tumblr post, inspired by an objection.lol video)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Numbers???

**The Chat From Hell**

**2/25/21**

Mal: I just thought of something. Every single odd number has an ‘e’ in it…

Al: LISTEN-

John: Not all of them. 30 and 50 aren’t spelled with the letter e in it …

Eppy: Father god

John: …if you can split a number in half evenly, it’s even. 30 and 50 are odd.

Ringo: -_-’

(15+15=30

25+25=30)

George: 25+25 = 30?

You sure about that??

Al: Lord have mercy

Martin: Bye

George: On my fucking birthday, smh

Al: One

Three

Five

Nine

And since everything else after that is a variant of these numbers, then all odds have the letter ‘E’.

Paul: YOU FORGOT SEVEN!

Eppy: It keeps getting worse

Neil: LMAOOO WHAT IS GOING ON

Martin: My head hurts…

Derek: Who failed y’all?

Paul: I’M SCREAMING

Al: We’re gonna die here

John: You whole ass forgot about eight - a number with an e and is pretty fucking even

George: why would 8 be brought up if it’s EVEN in a post about ODDS??????? the post said  **“every single ODD number has an ‘e’ in it”** not “every single number with an ‘e’ is odd” what the fuck

Ringo: Er, guys two is odd and doesn’t have an e. Just saying…

George: did you deadass just try to tell me two is odd? i’m fucking crying throw the whole website away

Eppy: You mean group chat, right???

George: SAME DIFFERENCE

Mal: TWO IS ODD?!?! PFFFTT I’M SCREAMING

Ringo: Wait what about zero that’s an odd number ,no?

John: ok but hear me out fifty and thirty make up for the fact they have no e by the way they are pronounces third-E fifth-E

Al: bro why do 30 and 50 matter THEY’RE FUCKING EVEN

Derek: What the actual fuck is happening

John: 1 is an even number

Paul: I’m gonna smack you

Mal: -30 and -50 have an e in them

Ringo: Wait why are we so quick to throw away the Zero idea

Al: Zero isn’t a number

Mal: It can’t be divided by two though, can it

Paul: It can??? 0/2=0???

Mal: I’m a dumb bitch

Al: OD NUMBERS   
onE   
thrEE   
fivE   
sEvEn   
ninE

John: OD numbers huh?

Al: Anything that ends with a 0,2,4,6,8 is even and the rest is odd (1,3,7,9) stop freaking out y’all

Paul: YOU FORGOT 5

Ringo: DUDE WHAT ABOUT FOUR

George: What about it???????

Ringo: THAT DOESN’T HAVE E IN IT

George: THAT’S BECAUSE IT’S EVEN??????

Eppy: A R E Y O U G U Y S O K A Y

**Author's Note:**

> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFcyYnUHVBA  
> Post: https://legendary-archive.tumblr.com/post/189857810354/hey-there-princey-nerdy-as-heck-m-pennanti


End file.
